


12 Days of I Love Yous

by CaramelBE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelBE/pseuds/CaramelBE
Summary: Johnny receives a mysterious plushie for every day until the 24th of December with messages ranging from corny flirting to adoration…but he might have an inkling to who they were from.





	12 Days of I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> first published fic on ao3 lol, Merry Christmas!!

 

 

1.

 

It was like any other day at the dorms.

 

Sure they’ve won that world wide fan vote thing on MAMA, but its not like they were there to recieve the award to be honest (they’ll probably mail the award to the company anyways).

 

Doyoung sends a message on their group chat, alerting him and Jaehyun that he bought chicken to celebrate…but then he recieves a curious message from Haechan.

 

HC: ‘Hyung, someone sent you a gift on the mail [IMAGE ATTACHED]’

 

It was a small bear…with a card that says __‘You brighten up my day__ _ _♥__ _ _”__ in english.

 

HC: ISTG it came like this when we recieved it from the delivery guy.…by the way hyung, do you have an admirer or a lover or something? Kekekekeke I wont tell anyone that you have one lol

 

He could think of a few people who could send such a thing (probably a prank)…but the need to close his eyes takes over his mind as he falls asleep in the car as they go home from broadcast.

 

 

 

 2.

 

The next gift comes to him when they were in the practice rooms.

 

It was their 10 minute break from practicing the ‘Simon Says’ routine, honestly he felt exhausted. The practice room was just filled with a common silence all of them too tired to do anything else, when their manager suddenly came in.

 

“Did you order something online and have it delivered to the company as a mistake?” he looks at Johnny a bit pointedly as he carried a medium sized box.

 

Of course the members look at him with amused looks, Yuta in particular looks at him with a sly smirk as Johnny obtains the weird box.

 

“Aren’t you gonna open it hyung~?” he teases the older.

 

“Can you shut up for a sec?” he snaps back, but he knows his words have no bite as he looks a bit flustered from the attention he gets from his members. A bit ungracefully, he cuts the tape on the box with a cutter from their manager, the thing inside surprises him.

 

It was a very soft, smiling cat plush with a note on its ear.

 

__“You captivate me when you smile”,__ He read out loud unconciously.

 

Of course the members screeched and cheered.

 

“You can give me my 10,000 won now Mark-hyung,” Haechan says in a sing-song voice as the said male sighs in defeat.

 

He doesn’t miss the teasing look Yuta gave to Taeyong, who was flushed to the tip of his ears.

 

 

 

 

 

3&4 

 

The next gift, or rather gifts didn’t come until they finish their Nct Night Night Broadcast with Doyoung. As they arrive at the dorms, he sees the members gathered at the living room, looking at him with mixed looks of excitement and curiosity.

 

“We were waiting for you to arrive hyung!” Mark squeaks out, as Haechan and Yuta gently elbows him to shut up.

 

Of course Taeil looks amused by the younger members being invasive with Johnny’s mysterious admirer.

 

“Y’all want me to open it here, don’t you?” he looks at the other member’s expectant faces.

 

With the eager nods of the group in front of him, He deeply sighs, he doesn’t really know what to expect from his ‘admirer’ or whatever. Jungwoo thankfully hands him a cutter (were they THAT ready?) and gently slices the tape open.

 

It was 3 dolls, the We Bare Bear ones, each of them with a ribbon with a card attached.

 

__“If I were to spell out my favorite thing in the world, it would spell Y-O-U.”,__ was on Ice bear.

__

__“You are the sunshine of my day, and the moonlight of my night__ _ _”,__ was on Panda.

 

And __“__ _ _Sometimes I can’t stop looking at you…you look too damn good__ _ _♥__ ”, was on Grizzly.

 

These were all so corny…and yet it made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Your admirer really knows where to hit you the most, huh Johnny?” Taeil laughs, cause he’s right.

 

 

 

 

 

5.

 

The next ‘plushie delivery’, as his members would call it, raises his suspicions. It was at their pre-recording at Inkigayo. After they’ve said their goodbyes to the fans, they return to the large dressing area that they’ve been provided.

 

He sees a stuffed Shiba Inu sitting on his previous seat with a note.

 

__“You’re the apple of my eyes.”,__ was written on it.

 

All of them snicker, not an ounce of worry was written on their faces, so it had to be one of them.

 

With the loud teasing and howling of the members, he almost misses how Taeyong avoids his line of sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 6.

 

His ‘admirer’ got bolder and bolder by the day. He arrives home from broadcast, as usual, today none of his members pestered him for a peak.

 

“Hyung~ It’s on the kitchen counter.” Jungwoo readily explains to him from where he sat at the living room. He expected a box or a plastic wrapped toy to be honest, instead he gets a small surprise.

 

A panda doll with a cute and excited smile sits on the kitchen counter, In front of it was the note placed on a steaming hot mug of milk.

 

__“The butterflies in my stomach flutter when I’m with you.♥, p.s. coffee is bad before bed, drink this instead._ _ __”_ _

 

So his suspicions were right, it was one of the members. And this would be too much to just be a prank anymore. But the question was, who?

 

It couldn’t be Ten, how can the shorter male run from their dorms to Johnny’s (besides, he was sure Ten likes Kun ). And it couldn’t be Jaehyun either, cause he’s not this smooth (and he likes Doyoung too).

 

Instead of musing at the kitchen, he brings his new soft friend along with the warm milk to his shared room. He places the doll among his old and new plushies, admiring the rapidly growing collection.

 

He looks at Taeyong’s sleeping form, steady rise and fall of his abdomen indicating that he’s asleep. Johnny tests out his suspicion, it wouldn’t hurt right?

 

“I hope my admirer knows that I care for him very much, and I appreciate the milk.”

 

It’s subtle, but he spots Taeyong twitch as he rolls to the side.

 

 

 

7.

 

He wakes up a bit late that day ( he needed all the rest for practice after all) . Sitting up a bit slowly, he's being carefulcareful not to have any of his soft friends fall from the bed.

 

But he’s suddenly surprised when he sees a new soft friend on top of his newly made Ikea shelf. Johny stands up just to retrieve the soft monkey plushie (suspiciously the same one as Jaehyun’s) and read the note attached.

 

__“Seeing you when I wake up is the best part of the day.”_ _

__

He smiles to himself, then keeps the note tucked with the other ones. 

 

 

 

 

8.

 

The next plushie delivery comes as a surprise, they barely entered the radio station when he receives a box, unlabeled and addressed to him. One of the interns were flustered as they give him the suspicious box.

 

“It was probably sent here as a mistake. But it’s for you, so we might as well receive it, right?” Johnny raises a brow raises a brow, the box might be suspicious afterall (with the crazy fans following them around). “We checked! But we didn’t open it. Its not a bomb or anything dangerous at all !!!”

 

He shakes the box, only hearing a soft rustle inside. Of course he waits to open it after the broadcast was over in the car(with their manager and Jaehyun of course)

 

It turns out to be a soft bunny plush with scarf, the usual love note was attached to it.

 

__“You mean so much to me”_ _

__

“I noticed your ‘admirer’ has gotten a bit too bold. They’re sending gifts at the workplace now Johnny-hyung?” Jaehyun chuckles.

 

He fights the urge to throw the box at the younger, but he opts to hold the bunny instead as he closes his eyes for a bit of rest as they traveled home.

 

 

 

 

 

9 & 10.

 

Its the 21st, and he feels so accomplished right now. He along with his members attended the Korean Popular Music Awards (one of the few award shows that they’ve attended) yesterday, and they’ve finished filming the year end special of Music Bank.

 

Not to mention the announcement of their concert in Seoul.

 

They’ve performed Regular, he and members were overjoyed that Winwin was with them (especially Taeil and Yuta who couldn’t let go of the said male).

 

As they return to the dressing room, the Chinese male gets a bit confused and startled by the sudden appearance of a toy.

 

“Johnny’s admirer strikes again!” Yuta exclaims with apparent amusement.

 

Winwin just looks at the older male with confusion, “what did I miss?”.

 

“You have a busier schedule than us right now, so its understandable” Doyoung starts to explain, “basically, Johnny has been recieving gifts from his ‘admirer’ from the past few days with love notes attached to them.” he then looks at Johnny with mischief in his eyes, then looks behind him…

 

…to where Taeyong was standing.

 

He feels a bit embarrassed…for both him and Taeyong,“I’m right here, stop talking about me like I’m not in the room!”.

 

Doyoung just laughs, a bit too loudly he might add.

 

He picks up the gift, a pair of blue and pink bears with a “Little Twin Stars’ as the label.

 

Reading those touching notes was the highlight of his day to be honest.

 

__“You’re the one that makes me smile the most.”_ _

__

__“You’re not just the shooting star, you’re my wish that has been granted by it.”_ _

__

He hugs the bears tight to his chest, his heart flutters a bit from the words written on the small pieces of paper.

 

He never knew that his roommate was this cheesy, but cancers were hopeless romantics after all. Looking around, he sees his said roommate currently being a bit too fidgety in his seat, face as red as a tomato.

If only they were alone, he'd tease the hell out of the Younger male.

 

 

11.

 

The next plush toy came so unexpectedly.

 

As he rides their can to go home from NNANA, he sees the cute chick plush sitting at the window seat, HIS seat.

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun avoided his eyes the whole ride (OF COURSE the members were in on it too), then he reads the note stuck on its back,

 

__“You’re my strength”__.

 

Honestly he feels a bit touched that the NCT leader feels this way, after all he does his best to help lighten the load on Taeyong's shoulders .

 

He nuzzles the plush to his cheeks, he wonders if Taeyong would feel this soft too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

13.

 

They were pre-recording for the SBS Gayo Daejeon, all 18 of them.

 

It was refreshing to be honest, he missed the rest of the NCT members, mostly because they lived apart and had different schedules than them.

 

Now they’re in the dressing rooms, he’s kind of forgotten how rowdy it was with 17 other guys in one dressing room, no matter how large it was. Added to that was the stylists and the managers too. He gets a bit dazed, mostly from waking up.

 

His mindless staring into space gets cut off by a soft voice.

 

“So I hear you’re being courted?” Kun laughs, how did he KNOW?!?

 

“Don’t be surprised, I just heard from Chenle. Did you know that your love life is a hot topic among the Dream members?” Kun asks, but Johnny just grumbles in response “I’m not even surprised, it started from Haechan most probably."

 

Their conversation gets cut off when Ten gets a bit too rowdy at the other side of the room.

 

“So you suddenly found the guts to confess?!?!!” he stands up, the stylist gets a bit of a shock from Ten.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, I swear to god.” Taeyong berates with a red face. The rest of the members laugh, as they move out of the dressing rooms for the pre-recordings.

 

____

 

It all turns into an exhilarating blur when they finished after a few hours, and as expected there was a plushie sitting on top of the cleared sofa.

 

This time it was a Piglet plushie, to pair off with his Pooh. All of the members coo of course, especially the others who are not with them as often.

 

“So it IS true!!!” Lucas blurted out as he and Renjun fawn over the sudden materialization of the plush in their dressing room.

 

Of course he understands the member’s fascination, but the note attached to it was more important to him at the moment.He realizes how personal these note were from Taeyong when he reads this particular one.

  

__“You’re the blessing in disguise that I will never forget.”_ _

 

 

 

13. 

 

Time flies so fast but it’s Christmas eve already. Johnny’s done a lot of things today. Practice, buying some gifts that he forgot to buy, calling his parents, and of course the NNANA broadcast.

 

He feels a bit tired, but strangely, he anticipates what Taeyong might do today.

 

It’s 12am now, just in time for Christmas morning greetings evident from the spams in their group chat.

 

He enters their room, he wasn’t that ready for what he saw.

 

It was a pajama clad Taeyong, curled up on his bed with a giant bear in his arms. He looked absolutely small and cute surrounded by all of his soft friends.

 

“Johnny…”the younger groans in his sleep as he hugs an unfamiliar giant bear closer to his body.

 

“...I love you so much…”

 

He didn’t have the heart to wake the younger male up from his slumber, he knows how sleep was important to them after all. So he decides to wait until morning has come, hugging Taeyong close to his body as he lied down on the bed with him.

 

“I love you too…”, was the last thing Johnny had said as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

[EXTRA]

 

“You knew?!? All this time???” Taeyong exclaims, lips pouting a bit.

 

Its Christmas morning right now, he and the rest were having breakfast in the kitchen. Johnny swallows the 

 

“You were subtle, but not enough for me to not catch you react every time.” Johnny teased, “Thank you for the plushies by the way, but I think I received the best plushie in the world last night” he says as he pulls Taeyong in his lap, making the younger squeal.

 

“Stop! Stop! That tickles John!”

 

He can hear the members groan, Haechan even fake gagging. Only Jungwoo was highly enthusiastic with the PDA that they were showing.

 

“Taeil hyung~! Let me sit on your lap too!!” 

 

He hugs Taeyong a bit closer, relishing his scent, his warmth and the feeling of his body against his own.

 

“ You didn’t get a reply back last night, but I love you too.”

 

 

 

 END

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this word vomit lol, comments are appeciated!!♡♡♡♡


End file.
